Lucy and Lee- End Of The Line
by Jabi07
Summary: Lucy likes Lee but is pushing him away afraid of getting her heart broken but what will happen when he steps in and helps her with the business?


Lucy &amp; Lee – End Of The Line

**Part One- Steal My Girl**

Lee watches her, as she laughs with Lauren completely unaware of him watching her as he felt great relief about as he doesn't want to appear like a creep, but she was just too beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off of her!

"Lee what you looking at?!" Nancy grins amused as she starts to laugh,

"Has my big bro been hit by love!" Lee blushes slightly trying to shrug it off before heading back inside his head filled with thoughts of Lucy Beale that he was unable to focus all day!

"Luce what you having?" Lauren asks Lucy as she heads to the bar whilst Lucy sits at a table smiling over at a gawping Lee,

"Just a Orange juice please" Lauren turns to face lee,

"Uh two Orange juices please?" Lee nods trying to stop himself from shaking as he made their drinks,

"Here you go uh it's on the house for both looking so pretty today" Lauren smirks leaning closer to Lee,

"Going to have to do better to impress Lucy!" Lauren winks before taking the drinks over to the table Lucy looking over at Lees direction every so often making Lee heart rate rise as he tried acting composed which was something he was usually good at but not around Lucy!

"Hey Lee" Lucy says, as she stood infront of him twirling her hair smiling at him,

"Alright Lucy?"

"Never better. Listen me and Lauren are planning a party to sell our business so if you fancy coming your more than welcome"

"That sounds good. You going to dance with me then?" Lucy smirks rolling her eyes,

"We'll have to wait and see!" they are both silent for a moment just staring intensely at each other before Lucy walks out the pub his heart beating out his chest.

Later on that evening Lee changed his outfit six times before he was satisfied as Nancy and Johnny impatiently wait for him,

"Why take so long?" Nancy moans at Lee as they make their way downstairs,

"Some people unlike you take pride in their appearance Nance!" Nancy punches him as the two boys smirk as they head out the pub,

"Oh you three look nice!" Lauren says carrying a box filled with booze,

"Not looking bad yourself Branning. You need a hand with that?" Johnny asks knowing how hard Lauren struggles to not give into temptation,

"Oh uh thanks that is so sweet of you! Follow me guys!" Lauren leads them over to their new business office which was starting to fill up with people,

"Wow Lauren looks amazing!" Johnny admires as they head off to sort out the drinks,

"Must be tough on her" Nancy comments making Lee frown in confusion,

"What you mean?"

"Lauren. She is a alcoholic!" Lee was stunned as she was so young and she always seemed quite together but maybe that was because Lucy was always so sure and organised with everything he wasn't sure as he made his way over to a grinning Lucy,

"So you came then?"

"I said so. I think you owe me a dance?" Lucy lets out a quick laugh before staring intensely at him,

"I owe no one Lee. Look Lauren is struggling I need to help her out!"

"Of course must be stressful being around all this booze!" Lucy glares over at him,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh cause you know she uh…"

"She happens to be my best mate who has come a long way from being addicted to drink…besides she was a mess so don't you dare stand there a judge Lauren!" Lucy stormed off Lee feeling bewildered and also down, as he never wanted to offend Lucy! He has clearly put his foot in it and now he has to try put things right. Lee was sat outside gathering his thoughts and building up the nerve to speak to Lucy and apologise when Lauren came over to him smiling lightly as she sits beside him,

"You know Luce is just protective she really isn't that bad once you get to know her!"

"Not her fault I said something that clearly upset her" Lauren nods her head smirking slightly over at him,

"She told you what I said?"

"Yeah and for the record I appreciate the concern….I have control now which was something that I never use to have! Luce is just well me are her have had our share of up and downs but at the end of the day we have each others backs!" they were both silent for a moment before Lauren stood,

"Don't give up on her Lee" Lauren heads back inside leaving a overwhelmed and confused Lee sat trying to figure out how he was going to show Lucy how much he loved her without scaring her away!


End file.
